Extraordinary Elements
by DeadKingsOfImagination
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic :D improvement is always needed, as long as it is not hate xD. This fanfic is about Barragan lapis who is a boy who gets powers in the future. He will meet annie and you will find out what happens in the future. ENJOY!:D [Annie X Male OC] I DO NOT OWN SNK I OWN THE OC AND STORY.
1. Extraordinary man

I was inside my home, locked in my room, and alone with my thoughts and devices, I was thirteen at the time. I was sick and was supposed to see Doctor Grisha Yaeger, My father dropped me off at The doctors home and met a boy with green eyes and dark brown hair, he told me his name was Eren yaeger."Dad why are you dropping me off at the doctors?" ….. ….. said. "Because i need to do errands while you are at your appointment" …'s father said. "Well if their is a kid my age there i could manage, and have some fun". We arrived at the doctor's house and my dad dropped me off. I proceeded to go inside and call for mr. Yaeger. and as to be expected, He appeared out of thin air and was behind me. he told me to wait while he gets his things ready. "EREN!" "COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND" He almost scared me senselessly by screaming his name, The boy came down the long flight of stairs and looked at his father, "Yes dad?" "Eren, Meet Barragan Lapis" Eren scanned me and went to shake my hand. As he felt my very rough hands i felt his soft hands. then we both proceeded to high-five and bump knuckles. :D. As i walked with mr Yaeger he proceeded to stick his hand inside his jacket, "Doc, What are you holding?" I said, "This will make you Incredibly strong, fast, smart, And very intimidating" He said. "Isn't it medicine?" I said. "Yes, and it will also heal you when you are injured or sick" He said. "Oh well i guess, medicine is medicine after all…" I said. *present day* As i woke up from my bed i smelt the incredibly awesome scent of bacon…. bacon…. BACON! "MOM, DAD WE HAVE BACON?!" I said as i ran down the stairs into the living room and into the kitchen, "Yes mah boy, we have 2 packs but it cost us a arm and a leg…" Mom said. "AWW YEA"

I said as i was scarfing down the succulent, salty, delicious bacon. After breakfast i went outside to run, and get fresh air. I started hearing people yelling , cussing, and i hear hits. I started going down the allie to find a boy getting beat up. I say "whats going on?!", and as i said that a boy walked over to me and grabbed my shirt "Whats wrong with you, do you have a death wish or something, Little kid?" and all i could see is red and fire. "Noone calls me little…" and as i said that, my fists balled and knocked the kid out. The other two noticed and left the boy alone to come to me. I said "Its either you leave or you join a passed loved one…" They saw my eyes and decided to run, while carrying their knocked out friend while crying. "Are you aliright?" I asked. The boy replied by grunting a curt yes but faint. I helped the boy up and proceeded to walk him to my house to treat him. On the way there i asked what his name was he told me it was "Armin arlert". After i finished treating him i walked him home and told him to call me if he ever gets into that kind of situation again. After parting i walked the cold, dark road home. Before i reached home a Military police blocked my path and said "What are you doing hitting my little brother like that?!" He said with a devious smile. I told him everything, but before i can finish i felt a fist in my abdomen. without even flinching or showing discomfort i grabbed his fist and broke it in twenty different places. As i walked away i hear him calling for backup. As i walk i start to jog, then run, then sprint back to my house but not a second after the incident i was already home. as i got inside i ran straight to my room. After the incident, i went to sleep to try to forget what happened. "BARRAGAN!" I woke up with a thud. As i went downstairs i saw my mom talking with two military police officers standing at the door. I was being questioned for assaulting a officer. I told them " Well i didn't plan anything out or even know what was going to happen but i still defended myself from him."

"he strikes me first and then i break his fist in i think 5 different places.." i said. "IT WAS TWENTY PLACES JACKASS!" a officer shouted. "But i still was defending myself." i said with a heaven piercing, ice freezing glare. They both backed down. After the soldiers left my mom yelled at me with glass shattering rage. 'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! ASSAULTING A M.P?! DEAR GOD WHY!?" she said. "He punched me for punching his little brother, and i punched his brother to protect a kid…" i said. "Well i don't think i can have troublemakers running around in this house. and you ruined your fathers chance of being a squad leader in the mp…" she said. "leave…." she said I complied and went to my room to pack up. I got two duffel bags full of clothing and personal relics. I left without another word.. I decided to join the military to try to help my family out, As i registered i was already on a carriage ride. As i finally got there, i was to put on a uniform and stand in a row. As the drill instructor walked by shouting at everyone else but me and a few others i saw a girl eating a steamed potato…..A potato, really?. as the instructor screamed at her and told her to run until she can't run anymore. i was inside and eating dinner, and i was finished before all the others, i walked outside and joined the girl running and she passed out but i kept running until lights out. but it turns out i drew a crowd and also i ran for 3 straight hours without breaking a sweat. After glaring at them, they decided to leave. I was walking to the boy's cabin but decided to stay outside to take in the beautiful scenery in the sky. I saw someone from the girls dorm and sitting and also starring up at the sky. She had silky blonde hair tied into a messy bun, And was the second best at glaring. She also had a curved nose but was very complementing to her beautiful face…wait what?. Anyway i wandered into the forest to train my cardio. She was following me and also thinking i didn't know. So i start sprinting and she lost sight of me. I turned around and sprinted right past her creating a whirlwind capable of knocking someone over. I Sat down where i originally was and saw her coming out of the forrest and she looked stunned. I laid down backwards and looked up to see if she was still there only to find out she was walking towards me. She asked me "What the hell was that?". "only me jogging, but my name is Barragan" and i laid back down. "Well i don't think that was a jog, but my name is Annie.." She said. I kicked upwards and landed on my feet. "I would really love to stay and chat but i am tired so goodnight." and with that i was already inside, i walked to my bed before i heard a faint, feminine "goodnight….." next morning we all woke up and proceeded to train in hand-to-hand combat, Me and this tall blond guy were paired he had the wooden knife and charged towards me so i grabbed his arm and threw him behind me and i grabbed the knife. "Get up, We aren't done yet." i said. He got up and before his brain can process what happened i was behind him, kicked his legs and pretended to slice his thought. i said "Im done, see ya". as i walked away my path was blocked by this even taller blonde and a shorter brunette….Eren. The blond said "We are going to teach you to be a real soldier insead of cutting out of class". I shot the blonde a ice shattering ground rumbling glare from hell. He pushed eren towards me and i said "Oh, Really?" and with that he charged at me with a wooden knife and i held up my hand and the knife hit my hand causing the knife to shatter and with my left hand i grabbed his arms and threw him in the air. "Are you next?, Blonde?" i said. He got angry and i took up a different knife and did the same thing i did to eren. I walked away and climbed a tree to rest. I saw Annie walking towards me and she said "I saw what happened to that knife and wanted to know what you did."she said. "I only blocked it with my hand but i guess wooden knives aren't that strong." i said.

She invited me to sit with her at lunch and i said " Why not?". During lunch i got my food and sat next to Annie. there were very little conversation between us, and whenever i looked over to her she was always blushing, i wonder why.


	2. Extraordinary people

It started raining. After lunch i proceeded to get my 20 pound pack with a rain coat and was 30 feet ahead of everyone, while i was not having a trouble, the rest are struggling but Annie is the second ahead. The instructor told us all to go back to our bunks, Except me. he had me run 7 miles and i still did not sweat, I'm really surprised. "Why won't you fall?, Pass out?, OR EVEN SWEAT, CADET!." he said. "Because, i don't believe in weakness, i don't sweat because i simply don't want to." I said. "Well damn, cadet. Join the rest of your comrades." I sprinted the rest of the way back. as soon as i got there everyone were asking me all sorts of questions. i glared at one and they all left and i was at peace. Annie came over to me and said "Well how was your 7 mile trip?" and i replied with "It was boring" and she said "Well, why are you not sweaty or passed out yet?" And i said "Sweat is something i don't believe in, and i don't like weakness, And only if someone was like me we could be best of friends… BUT no, no one is like me and thats the end of that." Annie POV. Wow, this man, this man is going to make it. And i can't believe he ran 7 miles without passing out or even sweating. If only he knew how much alike we are…. Barragan POV. I don't understand why she keeps coming to talk to me, it could be that i have a friend or perhaps a admirer. i have to do a test. "Annie?" i called "Yes?"she said. "Do you like me?" i asked. I looked over to annie, who's face was a deep shade of crimson. "I meant as a friend" i said. she looked at me and said "Y-yeah…..I-i guess so…..". she said. Barragan POV. as was to be expected she does admire me… but the real question is why… Narrator POV. I walked with annie outside of the mess hall so we could talk before lights out. We were talking for quite a while but i even managed to get her to laugh..Interesting... As i walk to the boy's cabin i see eren and three two other people walking in the forest and i decided to leave it alone and sleep the night away. The next morning. "BARRAGAN" The instructor said. "YOU HAVE A LETTER FROM WALL MARIA" he said. As i walked over to get the letter, i saw people sneaking back into camp. I grabbed the letter and opened it. 'Barragan lapis, We regret to inform you that both your mother and father were killed in the titan invasion, During the titan attack that broke the wall, they were in a shelter -Garrison regiment.' My stomach fell and everything felt cold all of a sudden. I closed the letter and put it in my pocket, I have nothing to live for.. "Hey" Annie said. "What did the letter say?". " Oh nothing, just a letter that both my parents are dead." i replied. And she said "Oh, well then are you all right?". "Yeah i think, for the most part. But don't tell anyone ." i said. "Well is you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." she said with a small sympathetic grin. "Gotcha" i said. And she walked away. Barragan's POV. Why do i feel warm and fuzzy whenever she talks to me, and from what i see she has never been this nice to any other cadets. Strange… I was walking to the mess hall and got my dinner and sat down. I put my head down onto the table and started thinking about what just happened. Before i knew what was going on Annie sat beside me and started patting my back. The feeling was new and alien to me, so i let her. "Are you sure you are allright? Because we can talk somewhere else if you want to." annie said. "Sure, i guess…" Sorry I didn't mention but barragan has a green camo hoodie, Hazel eyes but the green in them are neon, and curily short Dark brown hair :D* THANKS FOR READING ! so far…..


	3. Chapter 3

Barragan walked out of the mess hall with annie and started stepping on the muddy, soggy leaves. He and annie walked to the forrest, The forest was almost from a disney film, it had fog with half-naked trees that looked majestic, and to be the cherrie on top of the majestic friggen cake, there are two fawns in the middle of the forest. Barragan looked at annie with confusion, He asked her why they are here and in the forest. "We are in the forest to talk" said annie. "Oh, i see" I said. " It was then when she decided to break the silence. "I've noticed things about you, Allow me to share them?" She stated. "Go right ahead" I said. " Well first of all, When your mood changes your eyes do also, For example, When the instructor was yelling at you your eyes were neon red, and when you are calm your eyes go from silver to hazel, and when you are sad they glow blue.(Phazon color from the game Metroid) She stated. (…..) SiLeNcE. "Well then, I've never checked out my physical appearance before" I stated "but i also want to ask you something….." She stated "Hmm?"…."Well i wanted to ask if we could…ummm… You know what, Forget it." She finished. "Hmmm…. ok whateva you say" I finished "Sooo, do you want to explain what that was? You know with your eyes?" She proposed. "I really hate to be the bearer of bad news but sadly i don't know anything about them" I said. As they began the journey back, Little did they know they were being spied on. "ooh man i can't wait to tell Reiner this!" They whispered. Barragan and Annie arrived back at camp. As soon as they went to their respective cabins, Reiner met up with me and started talking, with a glint of lunacy in his eyes. "Reiner could you please be so kind and step out of my way?" I asked. "As soon as you answer my questions, What were you doing in the forest with annie?" he asked. "I was talking with her about some things, why what is it to you?" i asked. "listen boy, **TALK TO HER AGAIN AND YOU ARE DEAD!"** he shouted, earning a yell from eren to shut up and go to sleep. My eyes were beginning to get a glimpse of red but not enough to glow yet. "_**sorry to disappoint you" **_I whispered. Luckily for me he did not hear me. I went to my room after the incident and wondered how he knew….. I flipped the covers of my bed to slip into them and glide into the world with mammoth beauty called sleep… (The next morning) *SIGH* "what a dream…." as i washed up, i got my uniform on and went to the mess hall and ate breakfast.*much to Reiner's disappointment* annie came and sat across from me. I looked around only to see Reiner looking at me with eyes of fury and, still watching him, said hey to annie. "Hey gan" she said. "Gan?" i asked "Yeah its a name i came up for you" She said and blushed. "So do you know what our next training session is?" i asked. "Yeah its hand-to-hand and i think i spot your partner" she responded. "Me to i just hope we don't draw a crowd" i said. "hah hah funny but i mean Reiner." she said. "Oh man, as much as i want to keep peace i cannot simply *Spar* with him because of him and his jellio- HEY MAGGOTS GET OUTSIDE AND DO HTH TRAINING!" (hth=hand to hand) and with that i felt a bit irritated that i was interrupted but i walked outside and stood there for a couple of seconds and to my right was a storming Reiner coming over to me with a wooden knife. "Hey buddy" i teased. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO HER" he yelled. "Well son i guess i wasn't meant to not talk to her" i said with as much smartassery as i could muster. and with that he charged at me with the knife and just like that, time was very slow i was walking over to where he held the knife and took it from him, and then proceded to take off my shoes and put them underneath his feet and like the first time time went to normal and he tripped and ate the ground. I picked up my shoes and put them on. "Well a little clumsy there, kiddo. you should be more careful." i turned around to see annie at the treeline smiling with her hand over her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

I turn around to see reiner getting up and he gave me a glare that can shatter a ants exoskeleton.

He charges at me and again time stopped, I lay down and then time went normal, he swung, he missed, he fell. and by the time this was done, there was a crowd already forming. This was a brawl now. I tossed the knife down and then got into a stance that i once saw annie do. He gets up and says "You….. You… you will be dead by the time this is over….". "I'd like to see you try to make that happen, little kid." i said. He charged at me and leaving dust in his wake. He let out a flurry of punches that can break concrete, All dodged by me and had enough my eyes went silver and time slowed. He was still throwing but i punched his fists and the kicked his abdomen. My eyes went normal and his hands were broken and he was throwing up blood. By the time he was done the instructor (conveniently) showed up. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!, or would someone like to explain this mess?" he said. "I would. First off i wouldn't have done this without provocation, and as you all know he was the one who threw the first non training punch" i said. "EITHER WAY, YOU ARE TO CLEAN THE MESS HALL AND THE BOY'S CABIN FOR TWO DAYS!" The instructor said with his usual fury. "Ok then, when should i start." I said stoically. "Now.." he said. **2 hours later…** After i was done cleaning everything, I went outside to get a breath of air. **(nighttime)** As soon as i was about to go back inside i hear *Psst* So i walk to where i heard the sound. I was there but i saw none in the proximity. I turn around to go back inside and i hear ruffling of leafs and i turned my eyes silver, I walk to where i hear the sound and i see annie crouching next to a bush, She was staring at where i previously was. I turn my eyes to white witch made time go normal again but i could see in the dark. "What are you looking at?" I ask. She turns and sees me, She jumped ten feet backwards. I look at her and "ask are you ok?"

She whispers a hushed yell saying "_weren't you just by the training grounds?!_" i motion to her to come follow me. We were walking to the place she took me to *talk* to me. I say "why were you spying on me?" She blushed and looked away with a scowl. "Well i was wondering if… uummmm….. Are we friends?" she asks. "Of course we are, what makes you ask?, By the way do you want to hang out with me when I'm not doing chores?" i say. She looks at me with slightly widened eyes and says "Of course"

She closes her eyes, looks down a little and grins. "Hey, we should go back its getting late." I Say. she nods and follows me. She is obviously in deep thought. Annie pov: ….that was unexpected….. i was going to ask that. but i couldn't resist saying yes….. Why do i always have this pit feeling in my stomach whenever he looks at me…of wait…i know why.

Barragan's POV: ….. i sure hope reiner does not start problems…. and, hey… *turns around when annie is not looking* Why is she blushing? hmmmmmm she does not look sick…. *Stops* "Why did you stop?* she asks. i turn around and put my hand on her forehead. ' HAH JUST AS I THOUGHT she's not sick.' Her eyes open more and her blush comes back 3 times over. I take my hand off of her forehead and keep walking. She starts walking and ketches up to me. We arrived back to camp and parted to our respective cabins. we both turn and look at each other. I get a evil grin and blow a kiss at her for a joke. after that i hurry and go inside to watch her through a dark window and her eyes widen to full capacity and she stumbles back to her cabin. I get to my room after she enters her cabin and get into my pajamas and get into the soft welcoming covers. As i lay there quietly staring up at the ceiling i wonder if annie is up still awake but quickly decide to fall asleep instead. _**Twas next morning. **_i open an eye and see reiner holding a fist up to my face and was about to sucker punch me till i made time stop, I quickly get out of bed and wait until i was woke up completely. After i was awake i let time go normal and he punches the pillow. "Gee, Didya miss?" i ask with sarcasm. He looks at me with his eyes threatening to pop out and says "wha…. wer….werent you just here?….." "Hah dude i was never there you just froze and collapsed, but you got back up and punched a harmless pillow…"

I say. My eyes's color turned red and i pick him up by his shirt and threw him out of my room. Everyone was to the left and right of us, all just getting ready for the day when they see reiner getting thrown out of a room. I walk back into my room and lock the door to get changed. Reiner was mortified at what he just saw, his kidnapping plan foiled, and he was humiliated. I had my uniform on and was about to get to the mess hall for breakfast before i smelt my own breath. I forgot to wash up. When i was done i exited my room and much to my surprise there was none in the cabin anymore. As soon as i was at the M.H, I was scanning the room for annie when i see her sitting alone at the corner drinking a substance, I get my food and walk over to her. Her appearance suddenly livens up at the sight of me and i take the seat next to her. "Hey, good morning" She says "Morning annie, Hey are you hungry?" I say "Not really why?" She asks. "No reason, And hey what regiment are you joining?" i ask "Well since You are my friend ill tell you, I am joining the military police, and you?" she asks. "Well i don't have any choice… ill go with you." i say. She looks happier and says "heh I'm flattered, thank you." I nod and before i have to do my punishment i ask her something. "Hey….. um do you want to be my partner?" "Um what do you mean by partner?" she asks. "Like i mean *Partner* or *companion*" i say. She hit the realization widened her eyes and looked at me strangely. she stands up and motions for me to follow, i comply. We got somewhere nobody would be and she said "Like do you want me to be y-your girlfriend?" She asks. "Of course, i didn't know how to say it but you did it for me, I thank you for that, so do you want to be in a relationship with me?"I ask. she nods and hugs me tightly and whispers "I've been waiting for you to ask me.." After that we went back to the mess hall and we parted after a hug for me to do chores and her training. After twas all said and done_** Lunch time**_ i did not have to do any more cleaning. I got out of the boy's cabin and look around but no annie in sight i turn to the left and see annie being dragged off into the woods, but it was too easy for me. I stopped time went over to the i grabbed annie and carried her bridal style and layer her up against a cabin and i took off my jacket and got some rocks and made it seem like they were still carrying annie. i grab annie again and get out of sight. i unfreeze time and she was not awake, so i sneak in to the girl's cabin and try and find her room, a while later i lay her in her bed and write her a note and leave it on the desk beside her bed. I kiss her forehead and exit the cabin. I hid and watched the people drag the jacket-o-rocks away. I get away and decide i want to race so i gathered a few people and the the instructor decided to play along (again very convenient) and he says 4 laps around camp and that should be good. but the first one to reach finish line will be awarded from the personal stash of the drill instructor. He got a flare gun and loaded it with a blank and fired it. my eyes went yellow and i started to run and was already 3 laps down and finished the race by a close one. i got seven thousand coins from the drill instructor I though annie would be happy so i snuck into the girls cabin an into Annie's room and locked the door i saw annie reading the note '_Dear Annie, I saw you getting taken away by people in the forest, so i stopped time and saved you with a jacket full of rocks, so i placed you in your bed while you were unconscious. Love lapis' _ "I Hope you aren't mad for me entering your room without permission." i stated. "…" she motions for me to sit next to her. I comply. and she gives me the biggest bear hug imaginable, i put my hand to her chin to make her look up and her lips met mine, Her lips were soft and gentle and that moment of heaven lasted for a while, parting for intakes but it was the best moment of Barragan's life. "i love you, Annie." i say. "I love you too" we hugged and i say "OH i almost forgot!"

and i took 3,000 coins and gave them to her in a separate bag. She looks at me with complete ecstasy and she hugs me even tighter. _**(nighttime) **_after training and dinner we both sneaked into her room and i say "Hey annie is it allright if i sleep here tonight?" She looks at me confused and she nods but she says "Lock the door though" i complied. We got into her bed and snuggled until we fell asleep and we both had a good dream. _**(Next morning) **_I wake up first and i look at her sleeping face. She had her hair down and she looked absolutely stunning. i see her rouse and her eyes flutter open. "Morning" i said with a small smile "mmmm morning"she says. I put my hand on her head and say "even when you are asleep you are gorgeous" I see her smile and we kissed.


End file.
